phoenix wright turnabout portal 2
by jakkid166
Summary: U BETER GET READY caus some poop is goin down here and u aint gonna be ready for it yo phoenix wright is go into other world again after panda express cause hes just that cool, but cn he manage to get back to his world and save it once agen?
1. Chapter 1

turnabout portal 2

by jakkid166

"YOU WANNA GET WRECKET?" said wright

"NOT ON MY OWN WATCH OR YOURS" said edgewort

AND THEY CLASHED together and they botht screamed for 15 seconds and then they bolth exploded

"wow dat was a shit game" said phonix and he threw the controler out the window

"i told u wright" say edgeghost and he got up off couch ""if they dont stay tru to tha source material, it sucks" and he smoked some weed

"how r u doin that" said wright "ghost cant smoke weed"

"its ghost weed" said edgeworth

"oh ok" said phoenerx

and then his PHONE RUNG

"O SHIT that must be the panda experss delivery man"

wright sucked air in so hard he brought the phone to his mouth

"phoenix is is time for you 2 pay for your sins get ready for die" and then the person hunged up

"wtf i didnt order that im not giving u a tip" said wright and he thru the phone out the window

"who was dat" said miles

"pander express got our order wrong, we wanted orang chicken and fryed rice but they give us sins and die"

"wow i should sue them" said edgeworth

"well what u wanna do now" said phoenix

"idk said edgeworth THEN THE DOOR BELL RANG"

phoenix wented to the door and open it

"yes helo panda expres for you orang rice and fry chicken is very yummerly i wil breastfeed?"

"AWW YEAH they already gave us replacmints" said wright and he took tha food and closed the door

"alright lets gig in" said edgeworth

"yea" wright said and he open the orange chicken pacage

BUT THERE WERE NO ORANGE CHICKSEN

JUST A PORTAL

"OH FURK ME NOT AGAAAAIN" and wright and edgerworth got sucked into the portale

they both woke up in a wurld

phoenix looked aroud "yea this is place"

"but wat place" said edgeghost

phoenix saw a buleboard "it says this is gravity falls"

"wtf" and he loked 238 degrees to tha right and saw a place call "MYSTERY HACK"

"we gotta git back home before our chicken get cold" said phoenix

"yes" said edgerworth

so they knock on the door and a guy opend it, he was warin fez and suit

"ooh cusomers" said he "welcome to tha mistery shack where stuff is real"

"do you have portal" said miles

"no but we have BEAR DUCK with nose face"

"wats ur name" said pheonix

"im stan pines and i run dis place"

"wow its ugly" said wright

"fuk you i should throw u in tha botomless pit"

"KUNKELSTAN" said a kid who run up "MABLEL FELL IN THE PIT"

"fuck off dipper cant u see imt ryin to make money u inconsiderate little cuntshit" sais stan

"ok" said diaper

"mayb the bottomless pit has a portal" said phoenix

"YEA" said miles "lets go to it"

they went 2 it and then jumped in

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Chapter 2: tha search for balistic dolph

PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT PORTAL 2

CHAPTER 2: tha search for ballistic dolphin

BY JAKKID166

"holey shit man weve been falling for a long time" say phoenixc "how long has it been so far"

"about a year" sayed miles "im startin to get hungrey"

"i dont understandn it" say phoen ix "i thought ther was gonna be a portal in here"

"yea i guess it just a botomless pit" said edgey "dammit we shouldnta jumpd in here just caus you THOUGHT ther was a portal"

"lol oops" said phoenix

"dam it" said edge "now we are TRAPPD HERE"

"arent u a ghost you could just fly out" said phoeni x

"id never leave u behind my love" said miles

"right yeah okay" said wrighte "well wat are we gona do now"

BUT THEN

A PORTALE OPENED UNDER THEM

"wtf the fuUUUUUUUDGE" said wright and egde and they fell through

and they LANDDED

IN A LAB PLACE

"ow" said wirght peeling his face off tha floor

"oh greeeeeat where are we now" said miles "i hope dis isnt my moms house"

"does ur mom have a big lab ratory? said phoenix

"idk she might every1 has secrets" sayed miles

just then

they herd FOOTSTEPS

"O NOOOO ITS THA PANDA DELIVERY MAN COME TO PUNISH MY SIIIINS" said wirght and he tryed to jump in edgeworths arms but edgewort is a ghost so he just fell and broke his butt on the floor and sayed OW

"i will not alow you to hurt my wright" said miles

"there is no need to worry" said the voic and the figure steppd out of the shadows and it was

ME, DETECTIVE JAKKID166

"o shit detective jakkid166!" said wright "wat are you doing here"

"this is my house why wold i not be here"

"oh i didnt know it was ur house wait what are WE doing here" said wright

"i pulld you here" said me walkin to them

"but why" sayed phenix "we were gonna go on PORTAL ADVENTURE"

"thats tha problem" said me "see, i had someon who was gonna help me write ur adventure"

"what who" said edgewort "what do u mean write"

i went ova to the computer and banged tha keyboard with a hammere and a profile cam up on the screen

"this be ballistic dolphin" said me "he is tha author of damon gant escaps from prison, he was gona help me write ur story"

"but tha page says he was last activ… ONE YEAR AGO" said wirght

"yes that the problem" said me "sinc he went inactive, your story never got continue" said me "tha plan was i would help him writ damon gant escaps from prison and he would help wit turnabout portal 2, but hes disappeard after i wrot chapter 8 of damongantescaps from prison, ive been tryin to contact him ever since"

"well shit my crap" said wirght "what can we do"

"i need u to help me find him" said me

"wats in it for me" said wright

"are u serious" said me

"look a mans gotta eat ok" said wirght

"wait" said edgeyworth "how ar we gonna know weher he is"

"i dont know wher he is" said me "but i have leads" and i put my adventurin hat on (which jus looks like indiana jones hat) "ok lets GO"

~LATER~

~AT THE AIRPORT~

"ok" said me "my informats say that aroudn the time ballistic disapeared ther was a sudden rise in fanfiction energy in china"

"what in the fuck is fanfiction energy" said wirght

"i actualy have no idea" said me "but us fanfic writers have it for som reason so we gotta go to china"

"ok makes sense to me" said egde ghost

we went up to tha counter to buy tha ticket and the person was like "o i am sorry sir ghost are not allowed on tha planes"

"WHAT" said milez "thats RACIST"

"its ok miles" said me and i opend a can of soda (it was sprite if u were wondering) "hide in here"

"ok" said miles and he went in da can

me and phoenix got on tha plane in our first class seets cause i can afford them caus im a good detective

"wow these are realy comfy" said phoen ix

"ya" said me

"ok every1" said the flight atendant "erveryone please keep ur arms legs heads feet and toes inside the plane at al times and have fun" and the plane took of

"im thirsty can i hav some of ur soda" said wright

"sure" said me and i gave him tha soda and write drank som of it

"wtf i feel weird" said wrighte

"why is dat" said me

"OH FUCK" said wright "I DRANK EDGEWORTH"

"WHAT" said me "o godamit ok if we keep quite about it we will be fine"

"keep quiet abot WHAT" said a guy behind us in sunglasses

i turnd around "who ar u"

the gui showed me his badge "im agent jack ass of the anti-plane-ghost task force" said he "you arent smugglin any ghosts are u"

"NOPE" said WRIGHT "nope no ghost i promiiiiise"

"ok well if u see any let me know" said him and he relax in his chair

"DAM U WRIGHT" said edgeywort "DIS ISNT WHAT I MEANT WEN I SAID I WANT TO BE INSIDE YO U"

"relax edge worth the plane ride is only 6 hours" said wright

"WHAT" said edge "I DONT WANNA BE in here for 6 hours dis is weird its like im in DEVIANTART"

"you ARE on deeviantart" said me "trust me dis is better"

~ TO BE CONTINUED


	3. episode 3

turnabout portal 2

episode chapter 2: i mean 3

by the jakkid166

hey dudey guys check out me new fanficione discord server for ACE JACK FANS LIKE ME:

anyway phoenix wireght was startin 2 feel nauseous from edgewort bein in his stomach caus u know that saying that means ur nervous when you have butterflies in ur stomach well havin a ghost in ur stomach means ur nauseous (i copyrighte that idiom so dont steal it)

"ugggg ill be right back" say phoernix "i think im plane sick" and he got up and wetn to the bathroom

"ugggggggggggh" said wright lean in over tha toilet and allofasuden he THREW UP and miles cam out

"AHHH FINALLY" said miles "i couldent stand 2 be in there for 2 more seconds"

"but" said wrighte "how are we gonna keep u from gettin caught"

"uhhhhhhh"

SUDDENLY someone knock on the door

"HEY COME ON MAN I GOTA GO" said the guy

"shitshitshit" said wright "ok mils hide in tha toilet i gotta go back"

"WHAT" said mile "dud no i dont wanna hide in there its gross"

"DO U WANNA GET US ARRESTED I DONT THINK SO SO GET IN THA FUCKING POOPER"

"uggg fine but only caus im a ghost so i cant smell or touch anything" said miles and he went in the toilet

wirght walke out and saw the guy who was waitign was actually agent jack ass

"o hello mr. ass how are yo u today"

"prety good" said jack "hey now i thot i hear 2 people in there but ur the only 1 who came out"

"oh yea dat was just my phone" said wirght like a master lyar "someone calld me to ask me for my auto graph caus im so famous"

"cool" said jack "well i gotta go poop hav a good day"

"right" said phoenix ("poor miles") he thought

phoen sat by me again

"what hapened back there" said me

"i threw up miles so hes hiding in tha toilet now" said wirght

"and ur sure he wont be seen?"

"yea"

sudenly a SCREAM WAS HEARED

me and wirght turnd around and agent jack ass ran outa the bathroom

"hoLY CRAP" said jack "I THINK I POOPED OUT A GHOST" and he held up miles

"WHAT" said anotha guy int he seets and he sat up "im agent app'hull w'huud sm'hoked honnehamm (hes from kurain) of tha anti plane ghost task force and u are under arrest mr jack ass for smugglin ghost on board"

"wait NO" said ass but it was to late he got shot with tranq lizers

"aha but i am ghost what u gonna do" said miles but he got shot with ghost tranquilizzeys

"shit" said wirght "wat are we gona do"

"we gota rescue miles" said me "i got plan" and i got outa my seet and walkd up to them

"hello sirs" sid me and i flashed my badge "my nam is detectiv jakkid166"

"o shit the detective jakkid166 the best detective in the world!" said honneham "i am honored to meet yo u sir"

"yes thank you" said me "ok so basicaly i need u to let this ghost go"

"sorry sir but ghost arent alowed on planes" said him

littel did he know that wirght was sneakin up behind him to steel his gun

wirght LUNGD AT HIM AND TRIED TO GET THA GUN but he missed

"wat" said the guy "HEEEY YO U TRIED TO TRICK US UR UNDER ARREST TOO" and he shot tranquizilers at us

BUT THEY MISSED AND TEHY INSTEAD WENT INTO THA COCKPIT AND HIT THE PILOTS

"o shit" said honneham "WELP I FUCKD UP" said he and he tranquilizd himself

sudenly every1 on the plane startd runnin around and screamign

"wellllllshit" said me "OKAY DOSE ANYON know how to FLY A PLANE"

but every1 was still running around and screamin

"well it look like thers only 1 solution" said me and i grabbd the pilot hat and put it on "are u thinkin what im thinkin wright"

"yep" said wirght "its time 4 me to become phoenix wright ace pilot"

"wat but i was gonna fly the plane-"

but it was too lat wright was already in tha seet

I went and got in tha one next to him "ok wirght do you know how to fly plane"

"nope"

"good me either"

"its ok tho" said wirght "i can learn it" and he pushd a buton and the plane engines exploded

"..." said wright

"well" said me "we're fucked"

"why wold they even hav a button that does that" said wirhgt "NO MATTER ill land this plane even if it KILL ME"

"it porbably will kill u" said miles "but its fine caus then we wil be TOGETHER FOREVEERRRRR"

"MILES DIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT" said wirght tryin all sortsa buttons but the plane wa still fallin from the sky

i lookd out tha window "phoen ix we are headed STRAIGHT FOR THE CITY OF BANGKOK"

"wat but bangkok isnt in china" said phoenix

"oh wait no thats actualy tokyo"

"THATS JAPAN U IDIOT"

"WELL EXCUSE ME MR NATIONAL GEGOGRAPHIC I SUPPOSE ITS BEIJING THEN"

"YES IT IS NOW SHUT UP" said wirght "i gota focus on how to land dis thing"

"HOW ARE we gonna land this in tha middle of a city" said miles

"I DONT KNOOOOOOW"

~ MEANWHILE ~

in the chines military a guy wetn to the general person in charge and said som chinese stuff that meant "sir we gota plane gonna crash righte into beijing it looks lik a terorrist attack whatre we gonna do"

"fire… THA MISSLES" said the guy

~MEANHWILE AGAIN~

"OK I THINK I FIGGURED OUT THE CONTROLS" said wright "wait wats that on the radar"

it was MISSLES (not the dog but the actual missles) i know u knew that but me and wirght didnt at the time

"WHAT WHO THE HELL WOULD BE FIRIN MISSLES AT US" said wirght "ok its time to put me skills to USE"

"WHAT SKILLS U'V EONLY BEEN MESSING WITH THAT FOR LIKE 5 MINUTES" said m

"not with THAT ATTITUDE" said phoeni "lets do dis" and he pulld up really hard on tha plane stikc and the plane startd to go mor horizontally insted of fallin down i mean it wa still fallin down but it was also goin more fast horizontaly and not as fast vertically

"BUT THE MISSELS" said me

"ILL FIX DAT" said phoenix and he pressd R twice to do a barel roll and avoided tha missels and they just explode a trash can instead

"NOOOOOO MY HOUSE" said gumshoe

"wtf when did u get here" said miles

"oh i got on tha plane after i heard ther was problems wit the anti plane ghos t taask force" said gushmoe "i see everythins under control now" and he lookd at all the peopl screamin and running in circles "aniway im just a one off charater for now so im gonna leav" AND he parachuted off tha plane

"ok guys we ar almost landeD" said wirght "HOLD ON TO UR ASSES"

BUT THEN

ANOTHA MISSLE HIT THA PLANE AND ONE OF THE WINGS GOT BLOW UP

"FUCK" said wirght "I CANT CONTROL IT"

"FUCK" said me "WIRGHT IF I DIE HERE I BLAME U IN THE AFTERLIFE"

"the afterlife is borign as fuck aniway" said miles

AAAAAND THE PLANE CRASH INTO THA STREET

but noo one got hurt?

"wtf" said wirght and he got outa the drivers seat and got outas the plane to see wat happened

"o shit lucky us we landded on a matress truck" said phoenix

"damn wirght ur flying skills are amazin!" said gumshoe landin with his parachute next to us

"er yea i totaly did tha ton purpose" said wirght "ok what now"

"we gotta find ballistic dolphin" said me

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4: portal

HAHAHAAAAA FOOLED U HAHAHA THATS WHAT U GET

wait no i said that to soon

okay so basically what i meant to say were

guess wat, that ending to the last chapter was FAKE

HAHAHAAAAA FOOLED U HAHAHA THATS WHAT U GET

ok so aniway heres the real ending to the pervious chapter

"ok guys we ar almost landeD" said wirght "HOLD ON TO UR ASSES"

BUT THEN

ANOTHA MISSLE HIT THA PLANE AND ONE OF THE WINGS GOT BLOW UP

"FUCK" said wirght "I CANT CONTROL IT"

"FUCK" said me "WIRGHT IF I DIE HERE I BLAME U IN THE AFTERLIFE"

"the afterlife is borign as fuck aniway" said miles

BUT THEN

WHERE THA PLANE WAS GONNA LAND, A PORTAL APPEARD (hahhaha did u forget this story is called turnabout PORTAL 2 lol we gonn a do some fun shit ehre)

"OOOOOOCRAP" said wirght and the plane flew into tha portal

TO BE CONTINUED

ok now tha actual next chapter

phoenix wright TURNabout portal 2

chapter 4: portal

by jakkid166

and then tha plane landded in

RICK AND MORTY WORLD (if u think abot it rikc and morty has infinite universes so technicaly that means thers a univers this chapter actualy happened in so it means my story is canon)

the plan e fell OUTTA THA SKY and landed in tha streets in front of the rick and mortey house

"OOOO SHIT" said wirght "gud thing i activated tha life preservers"

me and wirght and edgey got outta the plane and saw the hous and the garag was open and rick and morty was in there

"hburpholy shit mortey" said rick "look its phoenixx wirght isnt that fuckin cool wow my invention is so good"

"yea" said morty "and edgewort too but whos that guy with them"

"i dont know but he look like a dumbass" say rick

"HEY" said me but i was ignore

"so yea" said rikc walkin up to wright "morty likes ur games so he wantd me to build a portal that would bring u guys here so he could meet yo u, but whos this other guy"

"im detectiv jakkid166, the gratest detective in the world" said me "how could u heard of these guys and not me"

"O SHIT" said mortey "jakkid166 the greatest strorey writer in the world? i saw ur stories on theyre so good"

okay he didnt actually say that this what he actually said

"i dont know and i dont care either" said rick "anyway do whatever u guys wanted to do i gotta go do sciencey things"

"wait" said egdey "we need help"

"with what" said rick

"were lookin for ballistic dolphin" said me

"O SHIT" said mortey "ballisticdolphin the greatest strorey writer in the world? i saw his storey damon gant escap from prison on it so good"

"what the fuck" said me

"ya see hes gone missin and were tryign to find him" said wrighte

"well i gues i can help you if it makes my shit grandson happy" say rick "comon lets see if i can locat him with my locator device"

they went into tha garage and rick used he locator device

"ok so i can onley pinpointe the specific world he in" said rick

"well wat is it" said miles

"its" said him "the REEEEEEAL world"

"o shit" said me "NOT DAT PLACE"

"yes" said him "so u gotta fidn him there"

"shit alright lets go guys" said me and we got back in da plane

"wait" said wirght "wat are we doing how are we suposed to get outta dis world"

"ugggh" said rik and he shot a portal under tha plane and it fell in

~ IN REAL WORLD~

us guys in tha plane poppd outta the portal in the REEEL world

"WAT IS HAPPENING TO THE PLANE" said all tha other people on there

"do not worry" said me "well ALL be FINE, jus some technical dificulties

anyway me and wirght and miles got outta tha plane and we were in THE REALA WORLD in tha united stats of america specificaly in the streets of PHOENIX ARIZONA

"shiiiiiit" said wirght "it so hot here im gonna melt my face off"

"ya we gotta get outa here fast" said me "wat can we do"

sudenly a voice was heard

"hey guys stop meltin ur faces com inside quick i can help you all" said a voice

"O SHIT A VOICE WHERS IT COMING FROM" said miles

"over here" say tha voice

"IT OVER THERE" said me and i point in tha wrong direction and we all run there

"wtf" said voice "godamit" and he came outa the bushes and it was

AGENT JACK ASS

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

to be continuede


	5. Chapter 5: the fifth one

phoenxi wirght and the turnabout of the portals 2: the second one

chapter 5: the fifth one (chapter not story)

by jakkid166

PERVIOUSLY on the adventurs of jakkidwrightworth team we had just ported into phoenix arizona and now were in a dennys havin lunch tryin to think of our next plan

"so dose anyone have any ideas" i said but nobody culd understand me cause my mouth was full caus i took a bite out of my philey cheese steak sandwitch

"i dont know" sayed wirght "whyd balistic dolphin be in phoeni arizona"

"uhhhh maybe he lives here" say miles

"that impossible no persun could survive this heat" said me "btw did u guys try the turkey bacon here its really good"

"o right" said wright "also u can get dat and two big pancake and two eggs cook however you like for only 4.99$" said wright

"ya so come on down to dennys and get some 4 yourself" said miles

"but we ar already here eating that" said me

"oh yeeeeeah" said wirght "i forgot"

"well we gota think of som way to track down the dolphine" said me

just then tha waiter came up to us "hey is your food good" said him

"ya its good and i wasent even paid to say it this time" said me

"ya well how about THIS" said tha waiter and he RIPPD ALL HIS CLOTHES OFF EXCEPT FOR HIS REAL CLOTHES

AND IT WAS

AGENT JACK ASS

"o fuck" said me "agent jack ass what ar you doin here"

"simple" said him "i heard u guys were lookin for some guy so i decide eh ill help u find him"

"but whyy help us" said wright

"im detectiv jakkid166's bigest fan" said him

"unless ur name starts with 'ace' and ends with 'fan' i sincerly doubt that" said me

"well anyway" said him" who we lookin for"

"BALLISTIC DOLPHIN" said miles who took a bite of his ghost ham

"o shit dat guy who betray the great detective jakkid166? very well ill help u look for him" said him

"but how can u help us" said wright

"at tha anti plane ghost task force we got LOTSA ways 2 track things" said him and he walkd over to tha computer cause it turns out the dennys is also a anti plane ghost task force head quarters "see on here if u put in a thign to track itll tell u where it is, but since its 4 ghost tracking we can only track certaine kinds of energy with it"

"i got it" said me "track for FANFICTION ENERGY"

"got it" said ass and he type that in

"ok" said him "it look like the fanfiction energy is coming from flagstaff arizona"

"why more arizonea" said wright "also why isent jakkid giving off any fanfiction energi"

"ah well you see the word is fanFICTION energi but all my storeys are 100% percent true so theyre not fiction" said me

"ohhhh okay" said miles ghost

"alright lets go" said ass and we all got in his super agent car and drove down the streets and we got ther really fast caus he was goin like 129.658 miles per hour (miles tha length not the person) so we got ther fast i know speeding is bad but hes alowed to cause hes an agent and besides i think he only hit 2 person

"ok we are here" said him and we all got out and we was in falgstaff (which is actualy a real cold place in arizona its in tha moutaints and theres thers snow and pine tree and maple syrup its like almost arizona canada)

"but wheres balistci dolphin i dont see him" said miles

"wel we cant end the chapter yet" said me "we gota search 4 him to find him dont u even knwo how that works jeez" said me and we went to a locale restaurant

"wtf we just ate why ar we here" said miles

"in dis place the fanfiction energy was mainly localized,o speaking of localization should i make a jok about dai gykakuten sayban" said ass

"we dont got time for that" said me "besids i gotta go to the bathrom" so i went in ther and i went into the stall BUT

THE STALL WASENT A NORMAL STALL

THIS 1 HAD A DED BODY IN IT

"OOOOOO SHIT" said miles

"wtf why are u in here with me" said me

"theres no ghost toilet here okay"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6: murdere on the restaurant exp

phoenix wright turnabout portal 2

chapter 5: MURDR ON THE RESTAURANT EXPRESS

so us peopl were on tha restaurant that was in the train we were on (lol sorry i fforgot to say it was a train) and i was in da bathroom with tha body and miles

"AAAAAGH A BODY" said miles "DID U MAKE IT DEAD JAKKID"

"what no" said me "i jus got here"

"YEA WELL How do i know dat, i havent sen u for like an hour"

"wtf i only went in here like one minute ago how wold i have time to kill a body"

"hmm ok" said miles

BUT THEN

THA POLICE BURST IN

"DETECTIV JAKKID166 ur under arrest for murder" said detectiv gumshoe

"WHAT but i dident kill him" said me

"yea well ur our only suspect so ur arrest" said dick

"haha u cant arrest me cause im a detectiv remember and detective cant be arrested"

"oh yeah darn" said gumashoe

JUST THEN cheef police mr damon gant walke in

"detectiv jakkid166 i am taking away ur detectiv badge cause u killed a guy"

"OOOOO SHIT" said me and gant pickd me up and threw me into the train jail

"ok gumshoe" say gatn "remember to invesigate the CRIIIIIME"

"right" say gumshoe

meanwile wirght was still sittin at a table eatin his burgeyburg when mils float over to him

"wtf is takin jakid so long" say agent jack ass

"HE BECAME ARRESTED" said miles

wirght spat his burger all over jack ass "WHAT WHY?"

"damo gant and gumshoe tink he murdere some guy in the bathroom"

"what that IMPOSIBLE" said wirght and he got up "OK I WILL DEFEND HIM wher is he"

"in tha train jail" said miles and they went there

"JAKKID what ar u doin in there" said wirght

"being arested wat the fuck does it look like" said me

"ILL defend u" said wirght

"ok" said me "BUT YOU GOTTA INVESTIGAT FIRST"

"well obivously" said wirght "im not stupid i kno how to investigat"

"ok jus makin sure" said me and i wetn back to playin super mario oddesey on my nintendo switch (ace atorney take place in the future remember)

"alrite lets go" said wright and he jumpd to the bathroom

in tha bathroom was dicky gumshoey investigatin the CRIME SCENE

"HEY" said wirght "gumsoe wat you doin here"

"wat huh OH RIGHT oh yeah phoenix wright hi" said gumshoe "im just invesigatin the crime scene"

"oh really"said wirght "well i gota investigate too"

"sory man you cant"

"WHAT WHY NOT"

"becaus THIS" said gummy and he TORE HIS FACE OFF

AND HE WAS ACTUALY AGENT APP'HUL W'HUDD SM'HOKED HONNEHAM

"what" said wirght "why were u disguise as gumshoe"

"it were so i cold get close to you and AREST YOU FINALY for smugling ghost onto plane"

"wtf man u still care about dat?" said miles

"wait wat" said jack ass "u smuggled ghost onto plane?" said him

"uhh maybe" said wirght

jack ass shed a tear "i canot believe this… i tursted you wirght" and he handcuffd wirght

"wtf" said wright "I THOUGHT U WAS HELPING US"

"nop sorry" said jack ass "and dis is why" and jack ass TORE OFF JACK ASS'S FACE

AND HE

WAS

A

C

T  
U

A

L

L

Y

BALISTIC DOLPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

"WHAT" said miles "wait who is dis guy"

"IM BALISTIC DOLPHIN" he said

"WHAT" said miles "BALISTIC DOLPHIN? HOW IS DAT POSSIBLE"

"haha" said dolphin "i disguise myself as agent to frame u and jakkid for crimes" he said

"bbut why" said wirght

"my motivationes are complex and secret and real" he said

"wait" say a guy who com outta the shadows ant it was DAMON GANT

"GAGOM DANT?" said wrigte "i thought u was in jail"

"aha i was goinga be in jail but see im actualy not damon gant" said damon gant and damon gant rippd DAMON GANTS FACE OFF

AND DAMON GANT

WAS ACTUALY DAMON GANT

"O SHIT" said wirght "DAMON GANT? i thought u was in jail"

"aha i was goinga be in jail but i escapd by not going" say gant "and im helpin ballistc frame u cause i want reveng on u and jakkid166" and wirght got arrested

"wtf" said me in train jail with wirght "how did u get arrested too"

"they fond out we smugled miles onto tha plane" said wright

"wll shit" said me "whos gona defend us now, well never find balistic dolphin at dis rate"

"o right" said wright "turns out agent jack ass was actualy BALLISTIC DOLPHIN THE WHOLE TIME"

"WHAT" said me "o fuck well i gotta get in2 contact with him and ask him why he stoppd the collab"

"I WILL DEFEND YOOOOOU" said miles comin in2 the jail "while u were arested i went and took the ghost atorney bar exam and got a ghost attorney badge and now i can DEFND YOU IN TRAIN COURT"

"O SHIT" said us

~ IN TRAIN COURT ~

"ORDER" sayed the train conduktor who was also the judge (not normal judg like usual but actualy canada judge) "ok dis is the trial for jakkid166 and phoeni wright for killin a guy and smugglin a ghost on2 a plane"

"the prosecution is ready" said mile "wait no i meen defense im used 2 sayin prosecution"

"tha REAL prosecutione is ready" said balistic dolphin

"BALISTIC" said me "why are u DOING THIS, we wer suppose to be COLLAB PARTNERS"

"SILENCE" sai dolphin "i cal my witnes to the stnad, damon gant"

"wait wat abot opening statament" siad judge

"I DONT NEEEEEEED IT, decisiev witness decisive tit money its all gud" said him

"but like what is ur evidence" said miles

"o right" siad dolphin and he preseted a autopsy rporte and the toilet and the knife

"tha autopsey report say the guy died of bein drowned after gettin stabbd in the leg, also the knife have he blood and the defednants fingerprints"

"wait so whos the victim then" sayed miles

"who gives a shit now damon gant get on the stand"

damon gant went on2 t he stand

"name and ocupation if u pleas" said dolphin

"damon gant cheef of police" said gant

"now testify how tha guys are guilty"

"but theyre not guilty"

"wel yeah" say dolphine "but were framing them remeber"

"OH YEEEEAH" said gant "ok yeah guys there guilte and heres how

~ TESITMONY ~

"ok so me the chief of police damo gant who is in this testimony was on tha train eatin my favorite food of lobster ass but then i heara SOUND IN THA BATHROOM"

"OBJECT" said miles "damone gant ur suppose to be im prison how are u out of prison"

"uhhhh i left stupid" said gant

"yea dats obvious" said judge and he usd his gavel to hammer a pentaly into miles head

"shit" said miles

"aneyway after i heard the sound i went into th bathroom and ther was standin JAKKID166 and he had stab the guy in the face and dorwned him in the toilet"

hold it said miles did u actually see him do this

"no" say gant "but ther was noone else in there he had 2 be the only one"

"OBJECTION" said milez and he presented tha open vent

"wat thats not in the court record where this vent at" say dolphin

miles point up and evr1 look up and it was tha countroom vent

"i bet tha vents was used by the TRUE KILLER to comit the CRIME OF DEATH" said miles

"but you canot prove it" said guy

"YOU CANT PROVE IT DIDNT HAPPEN" say mailes

"SHIT" say dolphin

gatn went over to dolphine "shit man tha porsecution is winning we gotta do somethin"

"i got a plan" said dolphin "HEY MILES gues what"

"wat"

"i hav a secret weapone up my sleeve"

"hah" say miles "theres no evidence that can prove the guilty"

just then dolphin tok a gun out of he sleeve and shot the judge

"OH SHIT" say miles "THATS NOT WAT I THOUGHT YOU MEANT"

whyd you do that tho you guys were winning" said me

"wat i thought u guys were winning" said gant

"yea" said dolphin

"no we were doin shit" said wirght "theres a reasone miles suck at defense its cause why hes a prosecutor not a defese attorey"

"o crap well i gues that was a bad ideeas" said dolphi "well guess we go 2 plan B" said him and sudenly he RIPPED THA ROOF OF THE TRAIN COURT

"WOOOOA WHAT IS HAPPING" said me and miles and wirght

"HES HARNESING HIS FANFICTIONE ENRGY" sayed dolphin

"HAHA" say dolphine "IVE BEEN BUILDIN DIS UP FOR YEEEEEEARZ NOW, U CANNOT HOPE 2 MATCH ME" and he threw unrelesaed chapterz of damon gant escap from prison at me

"SHIT" say me dodgin tha chapters "HOW CAN WE HOOOOPE 2 FIGHT HIM" said me

"uhhh" say gatn "ok dis shit it gettin weird now im gonna leav" said him and he parachutted off tha train

me and wirght and miles and dolphine jumpd on2 top of the train car

"alrite lets do this" said me

~ BATTEL START ~

PHOENIX WIRGHT HP 300

MILES GHOST HP ?

DETECTIV JAKKID166 HP 9999999999999999999999999999999999999

BALLISTIC DOLPHIN HP 3000

"wtf how do u have so much HP?" said wirght

"i have gameshark" said me

jus then ballistic shot a gun at me and tha bullet hit my head and knocked me out

"uh shit" sayed wirght ok well we still got a chance"

dolphin pointe his fingere at wirhgt and miles like kenshiro in fisting the nort star "i do not hav quarel with u i only want jakkid166, giv him 2 me and u will be spared"

"NEVER" say miles

"wait did he say spared? mayb we should giv him to him miles"

"ARE U FUCKIN ME WRIGHT"

"oh lol no haha just kiddi like a joke lol uhh yea no were not givin him 2 you dolphin"

"then i will FIGHT U ALL"

"but like why do u even want him" said miles

"caus" said dolphine "u guys are like creepy stalkerz and stuf folowin me around everywhere and shit its weird and i wante u to stop"

"but werent u followin us as agent jack ass" said wirght

JUST THEN I WOKED UP AND GRABD ME GUN AND SHOT DOLPHIN IN THA FOOT

"O FUCK OW" said dolphin and he fall over "OWW GODAMIT WHYD U DO THAT U ASSHOLE"

"wait were we not still fightin sorry i was asleep" said me and i walkd 2 him "ok well dolphin why dident you want 2 do the colab"

"cause i wa bored of it you idiiot"

"why not fuckin tell me dat you idiot"

"TAKE THA FUCKIN HINT FROM ME NOT RESPONDIN" said him and he cough blood

"o man that bullet wound is lethale" said me and i crouch down "dont worry balistic i will preserve ur legacy"

"wat" said dolphin "dude it just a food wound ill be fine"

"i can feel him passign already" said me "OH NO HES DEAD"

"WHAT NO IM NOT" say dolphine

i stand up "wirght and miles i swear on detective honor that i will carry out dolphins last dying wish of me continuign damon gant escaps from prison for him"

"I DIDENT ASK FOR YOU TO DO THAT" said dolphin

"it almost like i can still hear him voice" said me shedding a tear "now lets go home" said me and wirght and miles and we left to go eat burgers and to write this story

THE END

also ANNOUNCING

DAMON GANT ESCAPS FROM PRISON: THE FAN CONTINUATION

BY JAKKID166

COMIGN SOON TO A FANFICTION NEAR YOU


End file.
